1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing barrier ribs of a plasma display panel (hereafter referred as PDP), and more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a closed type barrier ribs structure of a PDP which is capable of decreasing the number of process steps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a PDP is a display device using the visible rays generated when vacuum ultraviolet rays generated by gas discharge excite fluorescent materials. The PDP is thinner and lighter than the cathode ray tubes (CRTs) that have been mainly employed as display devices. Moreover, the PDP has an advantage in that a high definition and large-sized screen can be realized.
For increasing the brightness of a PDP, a closed type barrier ribs structure, which has more area for coating a fluorescent layer, is applied. Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a rear substrate 10 of a PDP according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a closed type barrier ribs structure 12 including a plurality of vertical parallel barrier ribs 14 and a plurality of horizontal parallel barrier ribs 16 are situated on a rear substrate 10 to form a plurality of discharge spaces 18, e.g., discharge cells. A plurality of address electrodes 20 are arranged in parallel with each other and situated underneath the closed type barrier ribs structure 12, and perform address discharge at the location where the address electrodes 20 cross over the sustain electrodes (not shown in FIG. 1). A fluorescent layer 22 that is excited by the vacuum ultraviolet ray generated by a discharge cell and emits visible rays is coated inside the closed type barrier ribs structure 12. A dielectric layer 24 is formed on the rear substrate 10 and the entire surface of the address electrodes 20.
The above rear substrate 10 with the closed type barrier ribs structure 12 has a disadvantage in that it is difficult to perform an exhausting process after the rear substrate 10 and a front substrate (not shown in FIG. 1) are put together by sealing their periphery with the sealing member.
Therefore, a closed type barrier ribs structure including a plurality of vertical parallel barrier ribs and a plurality of horizontal parallel barrier ribs, which are 20 microns lower than the vertical parallel barrier ribs, is developed. This structure has more area for coating a fluorescent layer to increase the brightness of a PDP and reserves sufficient exhausting channels for exhausting. However, a method for manufacturing this structure includes additional process steps of the vertical parallel barrier ribs screen printing to form the height difference between the vertical parallel barrier ribs and the horizontal parallel barrier ribs and the method is more complicated. Furthermore, the alignment of the vertical parallel barrier ribs screen printing is a serious problem.